I Will Ask You Later
by waterrain
Summary: Percival wonders what Gwaine meant by "I never knew you cared".
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Percival's Point Of View and the 'You' refers to Gwaine. This little thought Drabble was inspired by a Certain Line in Season 4 Ep 2 ^_^**

**I Will Ask You Later**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I tend to act and I'm not much of a talker. I could have yelled to you "Watch Out", but I'm not really into yelling and you might not have moved in time. So I tackled you to the ground, our faces were rather close, and you said "I never knew you cared" to me.<p>

It is difficult at times to tell if you are being serious or if you are just joking around. I do not ask you if you truly meant those words or not.

After all it is not the time or place and we are on a mission. Plus the Prince and the other Knights are here. I might die never knowing if you were serious or not about that comment of "I never knew you cared". You might die and I would never know if you meant it or not.

Why did you have to say "I never knew you cared" for now I'm left silently wondering what you meant by that….If we both live through this I'm going to ask you "What did you mean by I never knew you cared". Of course there will be no one else there when I ask you that question.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my Drabble? I'm thinking about adding another chapter and having it be in Gwaine's Point Of View.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Gwaine's Point Of View and the 'You' refers to Percival.**

**I Will Ask You Later**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>You pushed me to the ground and I said "I never knew you cared" to you. I bet you are wondering what I meant by those words. To be honest I was a bit surprised at your face being so close, you on top of me, and I'm not really the type to think before speaking.<p>

So I said what I use to say to the women that I manage to charm into bed after a night of drinking at the tavern and buying them a couple of drinks. I have once or twice laid with a man when I was very drunk and all I cared that there was a hole.

I tend to say "I never knew you cared" to every single person before giving them a night of pleasure.

I wonder what Percival would say if I told him "By the way I use that line on women before giving them a night of pleasure". I wouldn't mention that I laid with a man one or two times.

If we live through this mission I'm going to inform you just to see the look on your face, Percival. Of course Arthur and the other Knights will not be there to witness it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. How do you think Percival would react if Gwaine told him "By the way I use that line on women before giving them a night of pleasure". That line being "I never knew you cared" ^_^ Anyway, There really should be more Percival FanFics.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. **

**I Will Ask You Later**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, Tell me what did you mean when you told me that you never knew that I cared." Percival said calmly as he looked into the shorter Knight's eyes.<p>

"Do you really want to know? You might not be able to handle it."

"Yes, I want to know."

"Ah, but are you sure that you want to know?" Gwaine asked cheekily and he gave the taller Knight a wide grin. "Are you positive, Percival?"

"Sir Gwaine, Tell me now." Percival replied to him.

"You were on top of my body. Our faces were very close and if we had been naked then others would think-"

"Stop. You are turning my life saving tackle into something dirty." Percival stated firmly as he looked into Gwaine's amused eyes.

"Well, I do not bathe daily like you. I enjoy making things dirty and I love dirty dirty things."

"Just tell me already, Sir Gwaine."

"I was reminded on how some women get on top of me and-"

"Nevernind. I do not want to know now. I have no interest in your pure lacking of chastity."

"I say to them…I never know you cared before giving them a night of pleasure." Gwaine went on and he grinned widely for Percival's cheeks reminded him of cherries. "Of course you wouldn't understand wordplay or sex since you are a virgin. I bet you have not even kissed anyone."

Percival's cheeks were flushed, he turned his back on Gwaine, and decided to just walk away. Gwaine started laughing and that was when Percival decided to toss him into a near-by river, but before he tossed the shorter Knight into the river he told him "Sir Gwaine, You are the most perverted and lustful man in all of Camelot. You should be named Sir Lust-A-Lot".

Gwaine coughed up water and he looked at Percival.

"You are touchy like a women I had deflowered last night." Gwaine commented before being pushed back into the river by Percival.

"You are sensitive like a person being touched for the first time." Gwaine managed to say and he was tossed into the river again by the tall Knight.

"The river will not purify me." Gwaine informed Percival and he grinned at the flushed Knight. "Maybe having sex with a Saint might cure me."

Percival was not amused and he watched as Gwaine jumped into the river on his own free will.

"We could get soaking wet, strip, and warm each other up by having se-"

"You are a vulgar man, Sir Gwaine."

"Yes. I'm a naughty Knight. I need a virgin Knight to turn me into a good one."

Percival's cheeks were burning like a fire, he took a deep breath, and turned around while shaking his head for it is obvious that Gwaine is saying all of that on purpose to get a reaction.

"Sir Gwaine, I'm leaving." Percival stated firmly, but then Gwaine suddenly grabbed him and they both fell into the river. After coughing up water Gwaine laughed loudly while Percival gave him a look that said 'You are an idiot'.

"How will we explain our current condition?"

"Us cleaning ourselves after our love making." Gwaine replied playfully and started chuckling loudly, but stopped after seeing Percival's expression.

"Gwaine, Why do you speak in such a way to me?"

"Because such words are the only way to get a reaction out of you, Percival." Gwaine stated honestly and he tilted his head to the side. "At least I do not talk this way to you in public or when we are around the other Knights or around Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


End file.
